culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Save Me (Queen song)
"Save Me" is a song by the British rock band Queen from their 1980 album The Game. Written by guitarist Brian May, it was recorded in 1979, and released in the UK on 25 January 1980, nearly six months prior to the release of the album. "Save Me" spent six weeks on the UK Singles Chart, peaking at number eleven.Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited The song was played live from 1979 to 1982Queen live on tour: Crazy tour: Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 5 July 2011Queen live on tour: The Game (world): Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 5 July 2011Queen live on tour: Japan 1981: Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 5 July 2011Queen live on tour: Hot Space (world): Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 5 July 2011 and was recorded for their live albums, Queen Rock Montreal at the Montreal Forum, Quebec, Canada in November 1981 and Queen on Fire – Live at the Bowl at the Milton Keynes Bowl, Buckinghamshire, England in June 1982.Queen Rock Montreal Allmusic. Retrieved 16 July 2011 The song is also included on Queen's Greatest HitsGreatest Hits Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 16 July 2011 and Queen Forever albums. History Brian May wrote "Save Me" about a friend whose relationship with his wife had ended, and played piano, synths and guitars (electric and twelve-string acoustic) on it. Played live, the song would typically feature a short piano introduction absent from the studio version. Kerry Ellis included her version of the song on her debut album Anthems. She has also performed the song both on Anthems: The Tour (2011) and at various events with Brian May. When played live the piano playing role is switched from Brian May to Freddie Mercury to enable May to play his guitar solos. Technical details Musically, the song is complex, with the verses in the key of G major, and the chorus in the key of D major. An instrumental solo, in the related key of G major, serves as a verse. Music Video The video for the song was filmed at Alexandra Palace on 22 December 1979 and directed by Keith "Keef" MacMillan and features animation of a woman and a dove. The video would be the last to feature Freddie without a mustache as he would sport it starting with Play the Game, the next single, until 1987 when he shaved it for good for The Great Pretender music video. In pop culture *In the New Girl episode "Tinfinity", the song is played when Shivrang proposes to Cece. Personnel *Freddie Mercury - lead and backing vocals *Brian May - acoustic and electric guitars, piano, synthesizer, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitar Charts References External links *Official YouTube videos: original music video, Live at the Bowl * Lyrics at Queen official website * Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1980 singles Category:Songs written by Brian May Category:Song recordings produced by Reinhold Mack Category:EMI Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:1980 songs